This Night Belongs to You
by Scytherageroses
Summary: Kojiro Sasaki finally has Musashi Miyamoto within his clutches, but then again, it can't really be capture, unless the other man doesn't really want it...


"This night belongs to you, Musashi..." Kojiro said, licking his lips, looking at the nightside eclipse outside the tiny little shack the two were in. Dubbed The Love Shack by Kojiro, Musashi lay, tied to the bed, arms and legs at each bedpost.

Kojiro wiped off all his make up, showing his true, more handsome face into the moonlight, when Musashi gasped, looking at his captor, eyes growing wide in fear. His heartbeat pulsated, he thought his heart would explode out of his chest it was beating so fast.

A sinister laugh left from Kojiro's lips when he looked upon him, walking slowly towards his prey. "Musashi..." he moaned, sticking out his tongue, licking his sword tenderly.

He couldn't believe catching the land's best swordsman was that easy. A simple race, it was, he chased him from Sekigahara to the shores of Ganryu Island, where the two fought what was known as one of the most famous sword duels in history.

Musashi managed to cut through Kojiro, and made him bleed, but it unfazed the dark narcissist. In fact, he simply laughed and enjoyed the pain. He would stare into his rival's eyes so erotically, he swore he could see the blood rushing to Musashi's cock.

"You are the only one..." he moaned

And once he managed to get Musashi down, he let out a psychotic laugh, and pulled a rope out of his pocket. He jumped on Musashi, slamming his hand over his mouth, and whispering in his ear,"Don't worry, baby, this won't hurt...much!", letting out another wicked laugh, before sliding his wet, slithering tongue inside the cold cavern of his ear.

Musashi tried to squirm and fight back, but Kojiro slapped his ass hard. "Uh uh, play nice, you naughty boy.." he said, holding his arms and legs so he could hogtie the samurai. "Mmmm...Musashi, Musashi...finally, you are my prize..." he moaned, looking at Musashi in his predicament.

Musashi tried to scream, but Kojiro tied a cloth around his mouth to keep him from doing so, laughing as he heard the muffled sounds leaving him. "So sexy isn't it...to hear nothing but your most heated rival screaming underneath you...it's all so beautiful..." he said, laughing.

And so the two shacked up on the middle of Bizen, at The Love Shack, Musashi Miyamoto tied to the bed, Kojiro Sasaki glaring lust into his rival's nude body, glimmering in the moonlight.

Kojiro placed the tip of his blade against Musashi's body, letting it go down his muscular leg, watching the hair on his body rise. He could hear Musashi's heart beating faster and faster, and licked his lips, watching a red mark trail down the flesh.

"Red suits you, no?" he said.

"Death...suits you...Kojiro.." Musashi said,"now let me go before I kill you.." "With what?" Kojiro asked,"your sword? Your killing tool?" "Aghhh..." Musashi groaned, trying to get out of his hold, when Kojiro removed his robe, leaving him as nude as his rival.

"No...I will not give you a beautiful death just yet..." Kojiro said,"I want to have some fun, first."

"You won't kill me.." Musashi said, groaning as he tried to escape. "I mean too much to you. Surely I am just a toy to you. You know I can break, right?" he added. "Break? Oh I'll break you alright.." Kojiro said laughing. He climbed up Musashi's body, and held his own within an inch apart. Heat resonated from Musashi's body, and he could feel it, watching the beads of sweat fall from his brow.

"Do I scare you, Musa-chan?" Kojiro asked, looking right into his eyes. Musashi once again groaned, feeling the tightness of the rope slash his wrists,"Terrify me.."

"Good. I wanna see you squirm." he said,"flail like a fish in my net. And I will cook you for dinner.." "W-what do you want of me.." Musashi asked, showing fear for the first time, as Kojiro's wet tongue slithered up his body. Kojiro smirked, watching the black hairs on Musashi's body stick up. His nipples became hard, and something beneath him poked his captor, causing an amused smirk to spread on Kojiro's lips.

"I want to claim you...then cut you down." he moaned, pulling Musashi to him for a deep kiss. A growl escaped Musashi's lips, an angry one, and he opened his mouth, determined to bite Kojiro to stop him from claiming him anymore. He tried to pick his arms up to fight him, but he could not.

However, by opening his mouth, he inadvertently gave Kojiro the room he wanted to slide his tongue through his lips, french kissing him passionately. Still, the swordsman refused to give in, even though his body kept getting hotter and hotter by the second. He refused to let Kojiro win.

"You're getting hot." Kojiro said, in between kisses, kissing him so passionately, Musashi let out a tiny sigh. "Never!" Musashi yelled,"I would never be aroused by the sight of you, you sicken me, you disgusting rat!" "That's what your mind says, but your body says other wise..." Kojiro said, laughing.

"When I get out of this, I swear to god, I will kill you!" Musashi said.

"Then go on and try." Kojiro said with a laugh.

His lips nibbled on Musashi's chin, and he felt it quivering as he tried to suppress a moan. In addition to kissing him, Kojiro's nails now gripped his pink nipples, twisting and pinching at them, as a dozen sensations flew down Musashi's groin.

"It's inevitable, Musashi Miyamoto, you will give in to me.." Kojiro said, smiling as he sank his teeth into the small of his rival's neck. Musashi let out a piercing scream when the teeth hit not only his sweet spot, but a vein, snapping it, as blood poured out like a waterfall.

Kojiro sighed deeply, moaning at the sight of the blood, licking and drinking it, watching as Musashi once again tried to escape. "I love it when you squirm, Musa-chan." he moaned, kissing a blood trail down his neck, to his collarbone, licking that, and going down to his nipples.

"Kojiro...stop." Musashi said.

"No." Kojiro said.

He laughed a wicked laugh, sinking his teeth into his nipples, sucking on them, digging his teeth in so strong, they turned red. "See what I mean, baby? Red does suit you.." he said, sucking his nipples harder. Musashi bit his lip, exhaling deeply out of his nose trying not to cry out in either pain or pleasure.

Not only did it hurt, but strangely, it felt good, too. The feeling of Kojiro's lips and wet tongue slithering on his flesh, it sent a strange sensation to his groin, and it wasn't exactly unpleasant.

Of course he would never let Kojiro know just how good it really felt.

Still unsatisfied, Kojiro kissed a trail down Musashi's flesh, running his tongue across his abs, placing tiny pecks and kisses on the skin, watching as goosebumps formed on his lover's body. A knowing smirk spread on Kojiro's lips, and he went down lower, watching as Musashi's eyes grew wide.

"Kojiro! Get away from there!" he yelled. "A virgin..." Kojiro said, nuzzling Musashi's hard cock. "What? You're insane! Stop this madness!" Musashi yelled. "You smell like one.." Kojiro said,"but that's ok..I'll be gentle.", placing his palms on Musashi's hips.

He loved the soft feel of Musashi's skin, so tender, so smooth, like a cooked chicken, and tasted so good, too. "I won't hurt you, Musashi Miyamoto.." he said, watching as Musashi gasped and cried out when he dipped two fingers inside his opening.

"Kojiro! Jesus Christ, you crazy motherfucker!" he yelled, "get your hands off me!" Kojiro cracked another laugh, dipping his fingers in harder, moving them around, loving the sight of Musashi squirming to get out of his hold.

He then closed his eyes, pressing his lips to the tip of Musashi's hard cock and kissed it. "Then why are you so hard..." Kojiro asked, letting his breath hover over the organ. Musashi shivered, feeling the sexual tension between himself and Kojiro.

It's always been there, for as long as he had known Kojiro. They first met, neither could keep their eyes off the other. Musashi, because he noticed Kojiro so pale, he worried for his health. Kojiro, because he felt Musashi's power resonating off him.

From then on, Kojiro followed Musashi everywhere, demanding, no, begging Musashi for a fight. He could feel the sexual tension, his heartbeat raised, blood poured down south faster than ever, he lost his breath, even when the madman grasped his sword, he gasped, thinking Kojiro's hand would touch something else.

Part of him guiltily desired it.

Part of him wanted to know what it was like, feeling the madman's hands all over his body, touching him, kissing him. Musashi writhing in sweat beneath his rival, the thought nearly made him touch himself every night, had he not felt disgusting about it.

Now, finally in that position, he was at a crossroads, one part wanting it, the other, disliked it.

Kojiro said nothing, only a smirk, when he opened his mouth, and closed it over the erect organ. "Mmmm.." he moaned, sliding his lips down his tasty length. Musashi tried to fight the feelings going through his body. His hips tried to thrust upwards in time with his captor's sucking, but he refused, holding his body down.

But Kojiro could tell he was giving in, just watching the slight movements Musashi's hips made, and the facial expressions on his face. He simply fighting the inevitable. "Ko.." Musashi breathed, biting his lip to stop himself from screaming out the rest of the name.

Kojiro, however, would not let him stop there. He sucked Musashi harder, wrapping his slithering tongue down his organ, bobbing his head up and down, moving faster and faster, when finally, he broke Musashi down.

He watched on as Musashi writhed underneath him, moaning, when he finally called out his name in passionate desperation. So passionately, it caused the blood to quickly run down Kojiro's groin as well. "Tell me you want it, Musashi Miyamoto. You're the best, aren't you? But you can't stand that I defeated you.." he said with a cold smirk, as he slowly slipped the organ out of his lips.

"I'm obsessed with you...you are the only one..." he added.

"That's...that's obvious.." Musashi breathed.

"I've never been good at hiding my feelings. But I'm good at getting the things I want...after all, I got you.." Kojiro said. "You're fucking insane, if you don't let me go, someone will find me and kill you!" Musashi yelled.

"And who cares about you, Musashi Miyamoto? You're just a bum who's good with a sword. Get one lucky strike and that's it, huh? I wonder how you stack up with the big boys..." Kojiro said.

"I'd take them all out. You first.." Musashi said.

Kojiro rose up from the bed and walked to Musashi's bag, taking out his swords. "Then lay claim to your statement." he said, untying Musashi. Musashi knew this was his only opportunity to launch himself at Kojiro, but the honorable duelist in him disallowed him to do so.

It would be a quick, honorable fight, resulting in Kojiro's death.

But did they really have to be naked?

"Can I at least put some clothes on?" Musashi asked, with a bit of annoyance. Kojiro merely scoffed at the idea. "Of course not, what a silly question to ask." he said with a laugh. "Fine, then I'll make this nice, quick and easy.." Musashi said, sending shivers down Kojiro's spine.

The two men grabbed their swords. Musashi kept his eyes on Kojiro's eyes, and his body, watching all movements, in case of a counterattack. Kojiro, on the other hand, stared at his body, licking his lips at all its nakedness.

Sweat glistened from Musashi's naked body. The moonlight outside only enhanced the smooth muscles. Kojiro's dark violet eyes danced over each rigid contour and said,"I must have you!", dropping his sword. He swiftly ran to Musashi, pushing him against the wall, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Ko-kojiro..." was all Musashi could say, before Kojiro's lips claimed his once again.

This time, strangely enough, Musashi Miyamoto did not budge.

Kojiro's hands danced masterfully over Musashi's ripped body. His fingers like spider legs, moving their way up and down the smooth skin, gripping and grabbing at his muscles, hungrily kissing him again and again.

"Musashi...Musashi..."

The lust was so hot, it nearly caused Musashi to fall to his knees, had Kojiro not been holding him. "It's ok to kiss me back.." Kojiro said with a giggle. He may have broken one line of defense on Musashi, but he wouldn't break them all. Musashi was enjoying the lust, that was for sure, but he'd never let his rival know.

He had a reputation to uphold. He was the best in all of Japan, he couldn't let lust cloud over that.

But he could give in...just a little?

Suddenly, Musashi's hand ran up Kojiro's spine, and grasped a handful of thick black hair. He looked into Kojiro's dark violet eyes and said,"My turn.", pulling the shell-shocked man's lips to his own.

Kojiro's eyes popped open wide, and he smiled through the kiss, allowing himself to be dominated by the curious duelist. Musashi's lips were wet and tasty, his kisses strong and fierce, just as he had expected. "Musashi...Musashi..." Kojiro moaned, letting his finger trail a line down his strong jawline.

"Are you gonna give it to me.." he moaned, watching as Musashi spread his legs open. "Can you take it? Can you handle me?" Musashi moaned back in his ear, letting his hot breath hover over his flesh, causing the pale man to shiver in anticipation.

"Try me..." Kojiro moaned, wrapping his legs around Musashi's waist.

He wrapped his arms around the duelist's strong neck, and pulled him in for another kiss, a romantic kiss, sighing in passion. "My hero.." he jokingly swooned, pulling Musashi close. So close, he could feel the other's heartbeat on top of his. There was no space between the two, save for Kojiro's opening, that was now being prodded by Musashi's erect tip.

"Hurry it up, I don't have all day.." Kojiro whined.

"Shut up and take it, you bitch." Musashi moaned, digging his nails into Kojiro's hips, when he entered him slowly. Kojiro gasped at the large intrusion, and thrust his hips in surprise, sending the heat flying to Musashi's groin.

"Musashi...Musashi..." Kojiro moaned, yelling out in passion, as his back was slammed against the wooden wall. Musashi moaned, himself yelling out in passion as the waves settled in between them. "Mm...you're good at this.." Kojiro moaned, his hair becoming more disheveled each time he hit the wall.

Musashi paid no attention to the compliment and continued thrusting, fucking Kojiro harder and harder, while the latter began writhing and moaning beneath him. Sweat dropped from the duelist's body, and the pale man began to slip from his hold, but Musashi gripped him tighter, digging his nails into his flesh, plunging deeper and deeper inside him.

Kojiro's spider-like nails ran down Musashi's back, massaging him, gripping his flesh, wanting to feel even more of him than he already did. Another moan escaped Musashi's lips, still pounding Kojiro, when he felt those nails comfort him.

"Kiss me.." Kojiro asked, and Musashi complied, pressing his hot lips against his lover's, kissing him again and again, watching in a passionate lust-filled daze as his spit mixed with Kojiro's.

"I love it when you play with me, Musashi Miyamoto..." Kojiro breathed, moaning again and again, as he felt his body reaching its limit. "Faster...faster!" he yelled, his back hitting the wall harder and harder at a more rapid speed, as Musashi kicked up their lovemaking to another notch, fucking him faster, plunging himself inside even deeper.

When Musashi hit his sweet spot, Kojiro yelled so loud, it nearly burst Musashi's ear drum. It sent Kojiro over the edge, he moaned, he panted, he cried in passionate desperation, digging his nails into his lover as he came, spilling out all over the place, himself, and his lover.

Musashi, however, was far from finished, and watched with wide eyes, as his lover squirmed and writhed all over from beneath, watching on with lust, his own dominance, his own victory. His own movements slowing down, his breathing, heavier and heavier, he felt his own end coming, and thrust deeper inside his lover, going with the flow.

"Musashi..." Kojiro moaned, dreamily, looking down, watching Musashi's erection push in and out of him, smiling lovingly at it, then back to him. "Kojiro..." Musashi moaned, yelling out in deep pleasure, digging his nails into his lover, when he finally came, spilling out his warm manhood inside Kojiro Sasaki.

"Ohhhh Musashi..." Kojiro moaned, holding on tight, as Musashi rode out his climax, unleashing his final, rhythmic thrusts against him. Finally, the bodies stopped moving, save for the tiny quivers that left Musashi's form. Kojiro smoothed out his disheveled and frizzled lover's hair, and kissed his forehead, holding onto his hot body tenderly.

Musashi said nothing, and exited Kojiro, taking breathers, while keeping his eyes on his lover. "Musashi..." Kojiro whispered, kissing Musashi quickly. Musashi returned the kiss with a tiny peck, nearly collapsing to the floor.

"Kojiro..." he moaned, tenderly, running his hand down his soft cheek, kissing him again. A smile spread on Kojiro's lips, and he returned the kiss, allowing Musashi to fall to the bed, ready to rest.

"Musashi Miyamoto...this night belongs to-" Kojiro said, before Musashi replied,"Us." 


End file.
